This invention relates generally to an improvement in access panel assemblies used in building construction to provide access to various utility fixtures most commonly plumbing fixtures. These fixtures are usually embedded in walls, ceilings, and sometimes floors of a structure. Most prior art assemblies are made either of wood or a metallic material such as, 16 gauge tin. The wooden assemblies have a simple form of box frame that is affixed by nails between adjoining joists. A door hinged along one edge to the frame is secured within the frame when closed by a latch. spring clip, or other securing mechanism. Metallic assemblies, those most commonly used in new building structures and to repair damaged access panel assemblies in existing building structures, are constructed of several narrow strips of metal, usually tin, bent and cut to form a box frame. Each side of the metallic frame is comprised of a channel having a wide edge and a narrow edge facing away from the frame opening. Four sharp corners are formed at each of the four corners (two at the wide edge and two at the narrow edge) as a result of cutting and bending the several metal strips. The door is formed from cutting a single large piece of metal which is rotatably connected along one edge to the metal frame by a hinge, typically a piano-hinge. The four corners of the door are also sharp. The sharp corners and edges of these metal assemblies are known to be prone to cut the gloves and hands of installers who work with these units.
Access panels are manufactured in various sizes listed by door size. Most of the assemblies are square but rectangular sizes are also made by manufacturers. The most common sizes used are: 12".times.12", 14".times.14", 16".times.16", 18".times.18", and 24".times.24", but other larger and smaller sizes are also available.
The prior art metallic assembly with its piano-hinged door is only suitable for installation in the manner shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A. Therefore, when it is damaged due to rust, warping or other malfunction, it must be entirely replaced. This requires removal of surrounding surface-forming material,i.e., plaster, wall-board, or similar material, from around the panel assembly so that it may be removed from the adjoining joists. A new prior art metallic assembly is then secured to the joists and the surrounding surface-forming material is replaced. This replacement procedure is costly and requires excessive time to remove the damaged panel assembly and surface-forming material as well as the time and materials to replace the surface-forming material. Additionally, handling these prior art assemblies presents a safety hazard due to the sharp corners and edges of the metal. After the panel assembly is installed it must then be painted to cover the dingy metallic finish. The new assembly is not as susceptible to rust, warping or other malfunction as the prior art assemblies due to environmental conditions, particularly water and humidity.
Manufacturers of prior art metal access panel assemblies include KARP Associates, Inc., Maspeth, New York and CAD.COR, Lawndale,California.
The subject invention overcomes the limitations of the above-described prior art assemblies while being more resistant to damaging environmental conditions,particularly water and humidity. It is also easier and safer to handle, requiring less time and materials to install. Further, it can be used in new or existing structures and can even be used to replace a prior art metallic assembly by merely removing the door and hinge, leaving the old frame in place and inserting the new molded frame within the old metallic frame.